Storm
by tinksboy
Summary: A hurricane bears down on Pixie Hollow but that's not the only trouble, a group or murderous women called Rooks have descended on the island. Character deaths, violence, and sexual content thus the M rating . This is my first fan fic I hope you like it, review it please.


**Storm**

(working title)

_A Tinker Bell Fan Fic_

by - tinksboy

Note from the author: This is my first fan fic (so be nice). I appreciate everyone that takes time to read this story. I would certainly like some reviews. I have taken some liberties with the characters and have introduced my own. This story is rated **M** for graphic violent and sexual content.

~CHAPTER 1 - Wind and Black Feathers~

The air was humid, much more humid than it had been this Summer. The winds were getting progressively more harsh, to the point branches were starting to snap from the trees. The sky was a dull grey and low clouds raced by. Only the fastest of the Fast Flyers were able to maneuver by wing, all other citizens of Pixie Hollow had taken to foot. Tinker Bell stared out of her window and watched the others as they pushed their way through the winds. TAP! TAP! TAP!, a knock at Tinker Bell's door. "Vidia...what is...?" "Let me be brief, this is what Mainlanders would call a hurricane, they seldom come to this part of the ocean, but here we are." "So what do you want me to do?" "Don't waste your Pixie Dust, make sure you have enough food and drinkable water. Chances are Pixie Hollow will never be the same after this." "So, why don't the Water Talents stop it?" "We tried that, three out of the five that we sent never came back, this isn't a rainstorm...this is a monster. One of those Water Talents was Silvermist." Tinker Bell's hands were shaking, her mind was racing. "Gotta go, good luck Tink, I hope we can see each other again soon." With that Vidia sped away. Tears welled up in Tink's eyes, she stood still in a state of disbelief. Tink's door, which was never shut, slammed closed and then re-opened. "Hello...? Tink?" Terence saw Tinker Bell standing at her window crying. Terence walked up behind Tink and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know if this is the end then there is something I need to do." Tinker Bell turned to meet Terence's gaze. Terence pressed his lips on to hers and began to give he a soft, gentle, and sweet kiss. "There, no regrets now." Tinker Bell smiled as Terence wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Come outside for a moment and look at this storm Tink, it's incredible." "Terence, Silvermist is missing or most likely dead." "No...no..." A tear made it's way down Terence's face. "Come outside with me, just for a moment." Holding hands Tinker Bell and Terence made their way out the door and gazed at the trees bending and branches cracking and breaking. "This is it...the humans will never know seasons, the markings of a butterfly's wings, or flowers blossoming again." At that moment a branch came falling down from a tall tree above Tinker Bell's home. The branch cut through the center of Tinker Bell's little cottage and turned into a pile of debris. Tinker Bell let out a howl and another branch came tumbling down this time over her. Terence snatched Tinker Bell by the dress and pulled her out of the way just before she would have been certainly killed. Thunder rang out and rain began to pour from the sky. Terence took Tinker Bell by the hand and ran into the woods with her. "What are you doing? All of the branches and..." "Shhh...we have to be out of the rain so our wings can stay dry when it's time for us to take flight."

Footsteps could be heard coming from within the forest. Shadowy figures were making there way toward Tinker Bell and Terence. Tinker Bell clung tightly to Terence. As the figures emerged it could be seen that their wings were that of a blackbirds. As they came closer they were all female, all with the same black feathery wings, wearing very little to cover their exceedingly large breasts. "Who are you?" "We call ourselves Rooks." Said the apparent leader as she pulled a spear-like weapon from her side. Tinker Bell clung tighter to Terence. "Don't you know there is a storm coming? You are all in danger as much as we are." "Wrong. We fly on the power of our wings...not dust. We can leave whenever we like." "Then why are you here?" Exclaimed Terence. "Call us opportunistic, call us scavengers." "What do you want of us?" "A fairy's heart can make us immortal. What better time to take advantage, you are all going to die anyway." Tinker Bell got behind Terence as the lead Rook approached him. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to her. Without a word she ran him through with her spear pinning him against a tree. Tinker Bell screamed and went to Terence's side. "Tink, go...run...I love yo..." Tinker Bell turned away and began to run faster than she knew she could. She did not know where to go or what to do but started to frantically make her way to Roseatta's home. The leader of the rooks finished craving out Terence's heart with a small blade, she held it up and let the blood run down her arms and her body. "If the ancient texts are true then I am a god!" Another one of the Rooks approached her and pressed her breasts up against the leader's and began to kiss her while the blood dripped over their tongues. Suddenly a blade ran through both of their bodies, another Rook impaled them together. "If you are immortal survive this!" The two bird women fell to the ground, their lifeless bodies spilling blood all over the ground. "There is only one fairy that can bring us immortality, the one who bends light...Iridessa."

Tinker Bell found Rosetta at her and began to hysterically tell her that Terence was murdered by bird women and her house was destroyed and Silvermist is gone. "Calm down, breathe darlin'." Tinker Bell managed to gain her composure long enough for Rosetta the entire story. "They're coming for us too...our hearts." "Oh dear, what are we to do? We don't any weapons to speak of, we have nowwhere to run, we are trapped between murderers and a vicious storm." Tink's eyes widened. "Fairy Mary has an underground shelter but we all can't fit inside. We have to at least find Iridessa and Fawn." Looking out of Rosetta's window fairies could be seen scrambling, unsure where to go or what to do. "I wonder why the "Rooks" haven't shown themselves yet?" "I can't believe Terence..." with that TInker Bell began to break down and cry uncontrolablly. Rosetta embraced Tinker Bell and didn't speak, she just let her cry and stroked her back hoping she would find some sort of comfort. "He's gone...he kissed me...now he's gone..."

Fawn began to move the sticks, twigs, and pine needles around so that the eggs in the nest could be better sheltered from the rain all while the mother bird looked on. "I can't fly right now. I need a ride to the ground." With that the bird dipped it's neck allowing Fawn to climb on and slowly and gently brought her to a safe landing on the wet ground. "Thank you." As she ran her hand across the bird's beak. The bird took to wing and hurried back to it's nest. Fawn started to make for home as fast as she could when she came upon a tree that looked as if someone had been pinned against it. Fawn ran to the shadowy figure and saw that it was Terence. Fawn let out a shriek and saw the cavity in his chest where his heart had been removed. Blood was spilled all over the ground. "No...no...no...!" Fawn began to run toward the Hollow but was stopped by the group of bird women responsible for Terence demise. "Wha...who are you?" "Do we have to go through this whole introduction again? We are Rooks, we are here to collect your hearts. That's all you will need to know." Fawn didn't quite here all the bird woman had to say, she was already running away by then. One of the Rooks quickly flew over her and blocked her in front. The Rook snatched Fawn by her braids and drew her in. "You are making this harder than it needs to be." Fawn struggled to release herself. Fawn managed to pull one arm back to land a powerful punch in the Rook's face. "Ow!" The Rook screamed as she let go of Fawn's hair. Fawn began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. The Rook almost gave pursuit until the the Rook who assumed leadership after murdering the leader intervened "Let her go." With that the new leader threw her sword like a javelin towards Fawn. The sword landed just in front of Fawn's path and she quickly made her way around it. "Funny, I never miss. Let her go. Just look at all of them down there." "Master, they are weak, when will we have the one we want, the one who's heart will fill us all with infinite power? When will we have Iridessa?" "Silence, stop questioning me." With that the new master of the Rooks slapped her across the face. "We will wait here, watch, and see exactly who can control light. With all of this chaos from the storm she's bound to make herself visible at any moment."


End file.
